1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an office desktop type double jawed staple remover tool that removes staples from compiled paper packages.
2. Description of Proir Art
Offices and homes around the world use desktop staple machines for attaching multiple papers together creating compiled paper packages. The U shaped wire staples that holds these paper packages together often times have a need to be removed.
Thereafter, Inventors created several types of staple removers the most common place being are variations of the double jawed pinch type as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,033 (1993) 4,903,945 (1990) 5,085,404 (1992) 4,944,491 (1990) 4,784,370 (1998) 4,921,216 (190) 4,674,727 (1987) 4,054,263 (1977) 3,974,999 (1976) 5,292,106 (1994) 5,284,322 (1993).
This type of staple remover has had the greatest success in the market place. However, there is one problem with this type of staple remover that anyone owning one has encountered. It is easily misplaced.
Inventors have tried to conveniently attach a staple remover to a stapler machine to overcome this problem. Whereas the combination of both entities have taken place in two ways. One way is to provide an attachment or housing means to a stapler machine as described in patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,635 (1972) and 3,563,513 (1971). In each case, the combination made the stapler machine cumbersome or awkward to the user.
The second type is a small staple removing pry bar attached to the bottom of a stapler machine as seen in Staples office supply catalogs and stores (No patent numbers available). This attached staple remover made the combination less cumbersome but still awkward. Another combination as seen in patent U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,765 (1993) provides a removable pry tool within the stapler machine.
The pry type method of removing staples is able to lift staples partially away from the paper package and the users fingers would need to complete the extraction.
Of these combinations, neither made a large improvement or impact in the staple remover market place.
All previous staple removers known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Pinch type double jawed staple removers are easily misplaced.
(b) Pinch type double jawed staple removers offer no additional leverage for removing staples that arc tougher to remove from thick compiled paper packages.
(c) Pry type staple removers that are permanently attached to staple machines are awkward to use.
(d) Pry type staple removers can only remove a staple partially and needs to be fully extracted by users fingers.
(e) Pry type staple removers that are removable from stapler machine are easily lost or misplaced.
(f) Staple removers that are part of a housing attachment arc cumbersome or awkward to use.
The double jawed staple remover tool described herein is attached and pivots on the hinged end of stapler machine. When staple remover is enabled the stapler machine is disabled and utilizes the disabled stapler machine as lever handles providing leverage to open and close staple remover jaws.
The double jawed staple removing tool is able to easily remove staples using the stapler machine as lever handles. The movement would be similar to using a pliers type tool.
This new staple removing tool is user friendly for visual contact on a busy paper cluttered desk and offers the user a more convenient, more comfortable and more powerful staple recover.
Accordingly, several objectives and advantages of this invention arc:
(a) To provide a staple remover that offers the user an easy, comfortable and stronger way of removing staples using pliers type leverage.
(b) To provide a staple remover that is easy to locate on a busy office desk.
(c) To provide a staple remover that can be part of a stapler machine without making the stapler machine cumbersome or awkward to use.
(d) To provide a still easily marketable yet more efficient combination stapler machine and staple remover.
(c) To attach a proven successful staple remover to a staple machine.
Still further objectives and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.